Home
by Thatzgirl1
Summary: the war is over things are good for her friends but her life is just a blur since he left taking her hear with him... hints of yaoi pairs and other pairs enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The war ended fairly simply considering the damage and the pain it had caused Sasuke was back in Konoha he was rebuilding his family home stripped of his power. Naruto was courting a love struck Garra slowly and patient the way he could only be for the Sand-nin he was had finished his tests and was now a Jounin along with myself. I spent most of my time at the hospital now and rarely left the village. Kakashi had gotten over his shyness and had married Iruka and much to her blond haired teammates joy they adopted Naruto. For me the days blended together since he left after the war with Tsunade's permission thou he was a valuable asset he was entitled to a vacation. The world was dull without Sai at least my world was It pained me to not see him or smell him charcoal, rain, and mint. My favorite smell in the world over the last few months of picking up and moving on from the war coming to terms with my feeling's for Sasuke Sai's departure left a bigger hole then Sasuke's ever did i missed the ever reliable Sai his silent supportive patients soothed me more then I ever guessed. I hurt and It didn't help that my friends started getting married. Kiba and Hinta, Shikamaru and Temari, Tenten and Neji, Ino and Choji ( I know weird but he had filled out nicely he was still a big man but no longer fat he trained hard and slimmed down to win Ino's heart once and for all.)

That left her Shino,Lee, and Sasuke as the last of the unmarried Ninja from their Age group none of them cared, well Sasuke cared and daily asked her for her hand but she said no every time. She wanted Sai with his charcoal, rain,and mint smell she would pay anything to just breath him in again even if it was for one time. Naruto did his best to keep her spirits up 'saying he'd come back just like Sasuke but Sai would come home on his own when he found what he was looking for and that, Sai was more then capable of looking out for himself genius ninja like Kakashi member?' I rolled my eyes nodding not felling any better. Some times when she really missed Sai she'd walk to his apartment let herself in like always clean up the dust around his home keeping it dusted and safe for the art that lined every wall. I 'd fluff his bed bringing a pillow to my nose taking in the comforting smell that was Sai I would also occasionally sleep in his house surrounded by his artwork calmed her. Walking from the hospital after my shift I yawned feeling a drop of water on my head. And brightened slightly rain always reminded me of Sai. The year would be up soon and I was getting jittery waiting for him to come back he swore to me he would. I needed his presence he was my rock in the turbulent waters of the war. I missed the seeing him sketching something that caught his eye he saw true beauty in the world despite claiming he had no feelings he had more then an average person he was just better at burying them. I shook myself out of my thoughts concentrating on the road once more I had it bad I was in love with Sai the one person who I could probably never have. I turned a street corner going to my apartment building stretched my arms out feeling the tired pull and ache in them. ' Damn tomorrow is Ino's birthday I gotta spend the day with her.' I hate forgetting things needing to figure out what to get her I started to rush in to my apartment to only collide with someone rushing the opposite direction. I looked over to the blond sprawled near me.

"Naruto what the hell?" I gasped. He sat up and looked to me with tears in his eye.

"Sakura-chan!" he wailed i sighed standing reaching to pull the tall blond up when he got to his feet he collapsed on me burying his face in my shoulder.

"Alright alright come on little brother lets get you inside." I patted his back pulling him into my place helping him remove his sandals. I helped him sit on my sofa then escaped in to the kitchen to make some tea I made chamomile to sooth him. Bringing two steaming mugs out handing him one he took a cautious sip.

"Now what's the matter sweetie?" I asked in a motherly tone.

"Garra agreed to marry me!" He cried I about hit him.  
>"So that isn't a bad thing." I replied evenly<p>

"But but how can I support him he's Kazakage and I'm just a jounin." he cried i put a hand to my head rubbing my temple

"Naruto all you have to do is love Garra that is enough of him you'll live in Suna with him and you'll visit often. Just do what you've always done for him just encourage him and be there for him there is nothing that says you can't still be you and train and go on missions your to good of a ninja to be wasted behind a desk or in a hospital like me. You have to reach a compromise with Garra work it out so you can be together and still do what you love." I spoke calmly rational he abruptly stoped crying looking up at me with big blue eyes damn I had such a hard time saying no to those eyes.

"Sakura-chan your the best your right we can work it out look at Kakashi-chichi-ue and Iruka-chichi-ue, Kakashi-chichi-ue isn' t home a lot but they work it out they are such a good team! Thanks this is gonna work I gotta find Ga" he exclaimed and rushed out of my apartment I laughed standing to lock the door then cleaning up from the tea I showered the 8 hour shift off thank god for being Tsunade's apprentice I didn't have to work my way up in the lower ranks of 12 hour shifts. I practically headed the hospital taking on the larger more important jobs I handled the staff as well. I slid out of the shower wrapping a towel around my waist and one around my hair it had grown out and reached past my ass now i had worn it long years ago because Sasuke liked long hair. Now I kept it long in hopes that Sai would come back safe if I didn't. I made a promise to him that until I saw him again i wouldn't cut it I kept my word but was starting to doubt he was coming back I waited thou. Sliding my pj's on witching off lights and climbing into bed and snuggling into my pillows I sighed and drifted to sleep with Sai my last though.

A pounding on my door thrust me out of bed stumbling to answer the door vowing to kill who ever woke me before 10 on my day off. I opened it revealing Ino in her casual civilian clothing she wore a light purple almost lavender but not quite lavender tank and a black knee high skirt and low slung boots I groaned rubbing my face.

"Ino its 6 am for the love of all that is holy."

"I know were going to pamper ourselves manicure, pedicure, facials, hair treatment for you a cut for me. Come on Its my birthday! I'll even pay for you hair treatment you love them" I paused I did love getting my long locks a conditioning treatment made it feel like silk and it helped strengthen it too.

"Fine but your getting me coffee and a muffin to!" I replied letting her in she bounced to my room giggling like a school girl I followed groaning again. She tossed me my skimpiest out fit a knee length emerald skirt and a black tank top I rolled my eyes.

"Just put it on Sakura!" I complied not wanting to deal with a pissed off Ino and not wanting to be controlled by her technique. I brushed my hair leaving it hanging around me it made life easier. We were heading to the salon anyway when Ino pulled me out of my house I grabbing my purse and keys locking the door behind us. And we set off into town true to her word we stoped for coffee and muffins then made our way to the nail salon we sat an chatted as we got our nails done. When we finished we walked thru town we ran into Naruto, Garra, Temari, Shikamaru, and Sasuke. We chatted for a while a horse came barreling down behind me and Ino I pushed Ino towards Sasuke but was unable to get myself out of the way I closed my eyes waiting for a crash it never came instead I smelled mint, charcoal, and the lite under sent of rain. I opened my eyes and found myself pressed tight to a very familiar person. I blinked looking up into my saviors eye's he gave me a small smirk I gasped looking up into the strong peaceful face of Sai.

"You got slower while I was away." he laughed.

"Sai! Your back?" I spoke a little shaken he nodded I busted out in to the first smile in forever catching the artist off guard I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed myself to him harder enjoying the feel of his muscular body pulling in his delicious smell and basking in the safety of his arm. Pressing my nose to his neck. Tears slid down my face he must of felt them on his skin.

"Hey come on Sakura please don't cry I can't stand your tears everything's fine I'm not hurt or anything please don't cry over me." his voice soft arms holding me closer trying to stop my tears i pulled back a little and looked up giving Sai a pure loving smile I felt his heart skip a beat making me smile even more.

"Sai I'm not crying because I'm sad I'm crying cus I'm so happy your home silly boy."I said sliding a hand down to touch his cheek I brushed it with my thumb. He stared at me deadpanned as the others around us welcomed him home to he glanced around dropping a hand from my shoulder to shake hands with Naruto, Garra, and Shikamaru gave a small nod and smile at Ino and Temari. He glanced at Sasuke they stared at each other weighing each other's strength I backed slightly away from Sai when he tensed he kept me to his chest bending slightly to whisper in my ear.

"I will not attack him first and I will keep you safe from him." his breath was warm i about melted i stepped away from him Ino captured my hand and I got a good look at him. He had gotten taller he stood taller then Sasuke and Naruto he stood with the same grace he had before his many zippered jacket hung open his black sleeveless ANBU shirt visible.

You know what we should do! We should all go on a movie date all couples." Ino suddenly spoke up I cocked a eyebrow at her.

"Ino arnt you forgetting I'm single you've been trying to set me up for months." She smiled "No Ino you are not setting me up on another blind date." she pouted

"But I wanted us all to go see Kimi Ni Shika Kikoenai (Only You Can Hear Me) that new romance film that came out Me, Temari, and Garra gasped at her choice

"Damn you had to say that one I want to see it so bad." I groaned Sasuke brightened up went to open his mouth but Sai beat him to it.

"Sakura if you would allow me to it would be my honor to escort you to see the movie. Since you would enjoy it and do not wish your friend to set you up. That is if I'm a acceptable choice." he bowed his head to me in a courtly fashion I smiled at his impeccable manners.

" I would love that Sai I have been dieing to see it. What time should we see it Ino we still have to go to the hair salon?" I asked my best friend whom I loved for getting me a date with Sai she was the only person besides Naruto who knew i liked him.

"Well I figured Naruto and his shadow clones could tell the other couples i think everyone is off today. Me, you, Temari, and Garra will go to the salon meet the guys at the theater in an hour? Then well all go for some food and cake!" She asked the group Shikamaru groaned and said.

"Only because its your birthday Ino but your not getting a present out of me."

"I'd love to go I've been wanting a change in style." Temari beamed she had gotten really close to us since marrying Shikamaru and moving to Konoha.

"Okay Sakura-chan for you you've been working to hard as of late." Naruto put in Garra blushed slightly stepping up to me.

"If you'll have me along Sakura-chan I'd like to catch up with you and Ino-chan." I awwed and put my arms around the slight willowy boy he was my height so i pressed my lips to his cheek. His sand armor pored off him so i could touch lips to cheek instead of sand he hugged me back.

"Oh Garra-chan your so cute I just love you to pieces of corse your welcome to come! I'm so happy that you fell for that knuckle head I call little brother and I can't wait till you guys get married and you become my brother to. I'm so honored you let the sand fall and allow me to hug you without it!" I rubbed the boys cheek with mine he laughed a sweet sound.

" I love you to Sakura-chan you take such good care of Naruto for me when I'm not around it makes me breath easier to know your there for him. Even when he shows up at midnight at your door stressing cus he's a moron. I don't know why I love him sometimes." Garra replied laughing again

"Hey quit telling secrets you two gossips!" Naruto exclaimed pulling Garra out of my arms making me stumble almost fall if not for a strong hand that caught my elbow. I smiled at Sai he nodded allowing a small smile to grace his lips. As he straightened me i noticed his hair was longer then I remembered falling in his face my fingers longed to touch the glossy black locks.

"Shall we go? Don't forget to tell Choji, Naruto! " Ino cheered grinning like the devil. I looked up at the beautiful face of Sai smiled.

"See you in a little while."

"I cannot wait Sakura." He smiled back turning to Naruto who had patted him on the back

"Come on buddy my shadows will do all the work well go get the tickets and catch up."

"I'd like that my friend." Sai returned

Smiling I grabbed Ino's arm linking it with mine doing the same with Garra on my other side Temari on his other side we walked away from the boys laughing and talking all the way to the salon. I had them cut may hair to the length it was when I meet Sai but kept a lock to give to him hoping he'd like it. I confided in Temari and Garra my feelings for Sai they smiled brightly declaring approval and help with getting Sasuke off my case. I was happy we left the salon me feeling lighter then ever I was feeling more myself then I had since the before the war started. We meet everyone in front of the theater I walked up to Sai smiling a hello he nodded turning his eyes on Neji who stood closer to Tenten then normal It made me curious then it hit me.

"Oh Ten! Why haven't you told me!" i exclaimed walking up to her touching her tummy.

"I was going to come in tomorrow and have a check up to be sure not that I don't trust Neji's eyes but I wanted to hear it from you first your sure?" she started tearing up

"Oh sweetie everything looks good I'd say 6 weeks along healthy strong like his Daddy!" I beamed at the couple Neji held himself with more pride then normal.

"Its nice that you and Hinta will be having them so close together they'll grow up in a better position now that that dumb seal is forbidden." I laughed turning to my other pregnant friend she blushed hand on her 4 month belly Kiba's arm around her.

"Will you be the one to help me Sakura I don't think I could handle anyone but you." Tenten asked tentitively

"Duh you think I'd leave you in strangers hands I think not none of my friends are gonna do it without me you'd have to kill me first and even then I'd find a way to be with you guys!" I gasped hurt she smiled large even Neji smiled at me grateful I turned around placing an arm around Ino.

"Speaking of Choji when are you gonna get my best friend here pregnant I want to be an Auntie!" Ino laughed Choji blushed

"Come on Sakura you know you wont be satisfied with just being an aunt you'll want a dozen of your own ! Now come on lets see this movie." he barked handing everyone tickets getting money from the men. I reached for my bag to pay for my ticket Sai's hand stoped me.

"Allow me please I asked you out today." he said Handing a nodding Naruto some money I smiled

"Thank you Sai." linking my arm with his he blushed slightly i blushed back we filed in with the other couples we took up a whole isle I sat with Sai on my left arms still linked and Ino on my right she laughed in my ear I hushed her flapping my hand at hear and leaning more towards Sai. My breast brushed his arm I froze.

"I i'm sorry Ino I should know better then to sit next to her in a movie she talks my ear off." I whispered

" Its Ok Sakura I don't mind you being close I enjoy your company your welcome to get as close as you'd like." he replied hinting at cretin things i blushed. Ino must have heard to cus she giggled and hushed us the credits started to play. I settled comfortably into Sai watching the movie halfway thru all of us girls were crying even Garra was sighing being ninja didn't mean we weren't still girls. We all knew love and loss probably better then most. It was a beautiful movie we girls walked out crying.

"Oh wasn't that sad he gave his life for her." Ino cried

"It was and he was deaf but was able to hear her voice ohh."Hinta agreed

"What love so selfless and pure!" I added the rest agreed

"If you lot are done balling lets get some food." Naruto huffed.

"Garra take care of that mouth please!" I cried tears falling down my cheeks Sai did his best to comfort me letting me rest into him a loud thump made us all feel better.

"Somehow Naruto getting throw never ceases to cheer me up! Ino exclaimed I lifted my head from Sai's shoulder.

"Throwing him is also very stress realeaveing to remember to ask him about the time I was working 10 hour days at the hospital after the war I threw him halfway to Suna he said I looked fat." I added mirth creeping from the tears I wiped em away we all laughed walking away from the theater my arm still slipped thru Sai's. Ino picked sushi for dinner we laughed and chatted Naruto rejoined us using his sage mode to find us Sasuke followed I damn near groaned when I saw him Thank the god's I was already sitting between Sai and Ino.

"What the hell happened to your hair."He gasped seeing it gone.

" I cut it and donated it which was the reason I was growing it out." I shrugged evenly.

"It looks amazing Sakura just like the day I meet you." Sai spoke up reaching a hand to touch my short strands.

"Ya I always liked it better short Sakura." Naruto shot

"Me to Its so much easier to handle but someone asked me to grow it and then donate it so I did. I hope the person who gets it in a wig is happy."I lied smoothly.

"That's so like you Sakura." Hinta smiled her pure sweet smile. We continued our meal eating our way thru the entire spread.

I checked the time on Ino's watch not realizing it had gotten so late i stood saying my good bye's. Reaching for my purse to leave my portion Sai waved me away again.

" I told you Its on me today Sakura." He said handing Shikamaru money he nodded to Sai understanding the silent question in his eye. Sasuke raised an eyebrow but said nothing i smiled at Sai ignoring Sasuke.

"Happy birthday Ino but I got an early shift at the hospital tomorrow. Hinta I'll see you next week for your check up. Tenten we'll need to get some mandatory routine tests done I think I can fit you in during my lunch hour tomorrow. Bye Garra safe trip back to Suna tomorrow." I said leaned over hugging everyone except Sasuke, Sai had stood with me nodding his good-bye's.

"Allow me to walk you home?" he asked Sasuke laughed speaking to him nasty.

"Sakura doesn't need to be walked home she can take care of herself."

"I did not offer with only her safety in mind I'm well aware she can take care of herself I was mearly treating her like the lady she is and I do not wish to part from her company just yet."Sai spat back Sasuke paled looking annoyed.

"Thank you Sai its nice that someone thinks I'm a lady. I would love for you to walk me home I've always enjoyed our walks your company has always meant a lot to me." I smiled warmly at him.

"The same for me Sakura. And I do not just think you are a Lady you are one " he offered his arm which I took we walked out of the restaurant a dumb struck Sasuke gaped at us. We didn't speak on the way back to my apartment building we paused by the stairs.

"Would you like to come up for some tea?" I asked slightly nervous.

"Yes I'd like that I also have something to show and tell you." he replied we walked up the steps and entered my apartment.

"Please have a seat I'll be rite back." I smiled walking out of the room as he sat down on the sofa. I made tea gathering my courage this was my shot he had been nothing but sweet to me all day and I took it as a good sine that this may be my chance to have a healthy meaningful relationship instead of the toxic crush I had on Sasuke years ago. Sai balanced me out grounded me in reality and i got him to open his armor and feel emotion and have friends again. I walked out of the kitchen handing him a cup.

"Sorry about the wait."I said sitting next to him a inch from touching him.

"No its alright I'm the one who is sitting in your home drinking your tea when its so late." he replied i laughed lightly.

"I wouldn't ask you up if i didn't want you here." I blushed then remembered. "You said something earlier about having something for me?" I asked he nodded reaching into his pouch he pulled out a book stared at it a moment then said.

"This is for you I drew them while I was away I hope you'll accept it as a token." he made no move to pass it to me almost afraid to show me.

"A token of what Sai?"I prompted holding out my hand for the book he looked at my hand then at my eye's.

"A token of my affection for you." he replied simply handing me the book finally then slowly let go. I opened the book there was a title page

_To my dearest friend Sakura I want to show you exactly what you are to me With all the love i possess Sai..._

I flipped the page and gasped it was me looking down at the edge of a pond sandals off pushing a strand of hair out of my face. The detail was extraordinary a tear escaped my eye I turned the page again and yet again it was me sitting with my back to a tree head back watching the leaves fall from it. I flipped again me and again me and again me the entire book was me in various poses and outfits all drawn from memory all with different expressions on my face no two drawings were alike the last page was of me in the outfit i had worn today long hair drifting behind me my head turned to look over my shoulder smirk on my lips and a come get me look in my eye's. I looked up and over at the artist sitting nervously not looking at me he shook afraid of my rejection. I closed the book and sat it on the coffee table in front of me.

"Sai look at me please." I spoke soft he shook his head.

"I can't." his voice shook I sighed and shifted my body to sit on his lap facing him he wiped his head around dark eyes wide all confidence drained a look of pure surprise sat in its stead. I placed my hands on his cheeks.

"Its beautiful Sai I love it." leaned in and gave him a soft sweet kiss. His body stoped shaking and his hands settled on my hips i pulled away and added. "I love you to Sai. You didn't have to show me the book thou all you had to do was tell me. But fair is fair! " I closed my eyes and described every painting in his apartment to him. He gasped I opened my eye's. His eyes were enormous I though they'd pop out of his head I blushed looking down at his jacket.

"This year has been horrible I've missed you so much that I spent as much time at your place as I could it made it easier to smell you and have your things around me sometimes it was the only way i could sleep some nights your bed was my only refuge from the ache of missing you. I know its weird.."I trailed off my turn to not look at him. He lifted my chin in two long beautiful fingers forcing me to meet his eyes.

"That is fine my home is your home Sakura you are welcome to use my bed whenever you need even if I'm in it." He smiled his true most beautiful heartbreaking smile.

"Dose this me you want me as yours?" I asked softly hoping

"I want you more then anything in the world you are my life you gave me a life worth living without you its meaningless. The question is do you accept an imperfect man with no true name no family no past nothing other then his undying love to offer." he asked worry in his dark eyes I kissed him again lingered my lips but spoke.

"If I had a problem with those things I wouldn't have spent the majority of this year sleeping in your bed Sai. I don't care if you have no name you are Sai to me it is enough, I don't care if you don't have a family I'll be your family the only family I have left are my friends anyway and Kakashi and Iruka and Tsunade My parents are gone dead not long before I meet you. Past is the past Sai that's were it belongs all that matters is now live every day like its the last for so many ninja it can be the last day the last hug the last kiss but that's what makes every home coming so great the chance to have another day." I smiled he nodded understanding. He pulled me closer and held me to him as if he never wanted to let go.

"I love you will you be mine?"Sai asked kissing my cheek .

"Yes Sai I will I love you to." i kissed his lips again softly he kissed back flicking my lips with his tounge begging for entrance I parted my lips to let him in a hand came up from my hips and curled around my neck the kiss depend i clutched him we broke apart when we needed to breath.

"Its late sleep next to me?" I asked in a small voice.

"As you wish." he replied standing up taking me with him i flipped the light off just leaving the book and cups were they lay he sank to my bed swinging me swiftly to lay down then laid next to me arms still warped around me i snuggled into him breathing him in. The smell of mint, charcoal,and rain filled my nose i clung to his jacket nose in his chest head on his arm the other curled around me.

"Next time you leave for that long your taking me with you." I whispered he laughed I pulled out the lock of my hair that i saved for him.

"I'm not joking here its for you so you'll have a piece of me with you at all times." I handed him the lock he pressed it to his lips opened a zippered compartment on his coat near his heart zipped it up and placed his arm back around me.

"Thank you now sleep love I'm home here with you. I'll keep you safe." he kissed my head I fell into a deep peaceful sleep.

I do not own Naruto or Kimi Ni Shika Kikoenai (Only You Can Hear Me) thou its one of my favorite movies you must see it at least once...


	2. Chapter 2

I woke warm and content in strong arms they held me close pressing me to a warm broad chest that smelled like heaven I smiled recalling yesterdays events. I managed to slip out of the strong arms and out of bed he barley twitched I was floored he was a ANBU they never sleep that deeply. It was a reflection of the trust he placed in me to let his guard down so much around me it brought a tear to my eye. I snuck out of the room glancing at the clock it gave me 2 hours to my sift. I sauntered in to the kitchen to cook breakfast I made it traditional miso, rice, natto, toast, and tea as I started to dish everything out.

"Mmm smells good." a deep voice grumbled behind me I turned to see Sai still groggy from sleep one hand under his shirt scratching his stomach yawning. I cocked my head Sai yawned i giggled at the tall man lounging in the kitchen door.

"Hope your hungry." I smiled placing his breakfast on the table.

"Yes I am thank you." he sat giving me a small smile I hurried and sat my breakfast on the table and joined him in a leisurely morning meal. I finished first not surprising was Sai's manners even just me and him he ate slow enjoying the meal. I just smiled and rinsed the dishes sliding them in the dishwasher humming to my self. Sai stood when he had ate every bit of food I gave him picking up his plates he moved to the sink I took the plates from him.

"You took me to a movie and paid for my dinner the least a girl can do is make breakfast and clean up the mess she made." I laughed he smiled.

"As you wish." he said voice back to normal paused then added. "Is this how its gonna always be?"

"What do you mean." I asked rinsing his dishes curious.

"Give and take I give you receive you give I receive?" He asked clearly puzzled. If he had been any other man then Sai I would have been mad but his question was truly meant as a question.

"Yes Sai that is what a relationship is. I believe in being equal in a relationship and working on issues as a team. Having a problem and going to the other for someone to be there a shoulder to cry on someone to laugh with a home some where your always welcome. You have a problem with it?" I asked a little hurt.

"No I like it I'm happy that you want me to be that person next to you." he whispered in my ear sliding his arms around my waist and resting his nose near my neck sniffing me. I laughed resting my head on his for a moment he pulled away I resumed my rinsing putting his dishes in and starting the dishwasher.

"So when does your shift end?" he asked suddenly

"Well since Tenten is coming in at my lunch hour I'll be able to skip out a half hour earlier." I was interrupted by the phone ringing i passed Sai holding up a finger to answer it.

'Hello'

'Hi sweetie'

'Ru what occasions the call'

' Were having family dinner tonight you coming?'

'Hold on a sec Ru' i placed a hand over the receiver to address Sai

"Iruka and Kakashi are inviting me to dinner you want to come with me?" I asked

"Where ever when ever you want me I'm there. I just want to be with you."He replied i blushed turning back to the phone.

'Hey Ru sounds good me and Sai will be there what time?'

'Wait Sai! Sakura why didn't you tell me you were seeing him?'

'Ru come on it happened last night its not like i was keeping it from you I'll tell you everything later. Don't I always tell you everything anyway!'

' You better full report 6 pm dinner you both better come I can't wait for Kakashi to play the hard ass "so your the puck dating my daughter" guy I have to record this'

" *laughter* oh Ru I love you just don't be to disappointed when that doesn't happen . Need me to make anything before we come?'

'Nope just your normal help in the kitchen love! See you at 6 byee!'

'Ok Ru 6 it is bye'

I laughed turning back to Sai he stood back on the door jam a small sweet smile on his lips.

"Ok so dinner at 6 I should be off by 5 if you want you can meet me here at 530ish? That ok?" i said

"Sounds perfect I'll pick you up from the hospital at 5 well come back here you can change and then well go have your family tare me to pieces." he replied smirking

"They will only nibble on you i sware! You know Kakashi and Naruto thou they'll help keep you with your limbs incase Iruka gets mad." I laughed my surrogate Mom's 'famous temper' was well famous. He shook his head my alarm blared in the other room I sighed.

"Time to get ready for work." I said walking in to my room to pull out something for work.

"Speaking of what should I ware to dinner?" Sai called from the living room sensing i was changing.

"You don't have to dress up Sai its just gonna be you me Iruka Kakashi and Naruto just a simple family meal me and Iruka make." I laughed back.

"Ok ok meet you at 5 in front of the hospital." He called back

"Wait a sec Sai." I rushed out of my room fully clothed in my hospital clothes he stood at the door confused. I walked up leaning from the step I could reach his lips better and kissed him he kissed back i pulled away first.

"Bye see you later." I smiled

"Are you gonna do that every time I see you or leave?" he asked stunned.

"I'm gonna kiss you whenever I want I like to kiss you and I'm an affectionate person I'll want to walk around town holding your hand kissing you. Got a problem with it?" I laughed

"Hell no I was just thinking that I'm a lucky son of a bitch to be able to even touch you." he smiled sweetly

"Well then no complaining love." I said kissing him again he gave a goofy smile and left.

I laughed humming to myself all the way to the hospital the girls gave me odd looks all day surprisingly the day passed quickly and without major problem. I barely even looked up from my work when Tenten came in with Neji he hovered over her protective to the core. We chatted while I drew her blood ran chakra tests I smiled at my friends telling them everything looked normal they left smiling made another appointment in a month and bid me good bye. I sang to myself for the rest of my shift fluttering all over the hospital the next time I looked up it was a 5 after 5 I panicked cleaning up and rushing out of my office outside. Sai sat on one of the many benches outside the giant doors he smiled as I rushed over to him. I enjoyed the picture he made in casual clothing black form fitting pants, sleeveless ANBU shirt under a thigh length black coat it was exactly like his assassin coats had dozens of zippers all over it and boots.

"Sorry didn't mean to make you wait so long I didn't notice the time."

"Its ok Sakura it wasn't that long I'll wait for you as long as it takes." he smiled offering his hand I smiled taking it

"How was your day?" he asked as soon as we were far enough away from the hospital

"Went really quick cant believe its already past 5. how about you." I laughed he nodded

"Nothing really I'm still technically on leave for another month painted a little read took a nap kinda boring really." He shrugged we lapsed in to a comfortable silence the rest of the way to my apartment Sai was a man of few words not that I minded most of the time I talked enough for the both of us. We got to my place with a quick kiss and a sit down to Sai I raced in to the bedroom to find an outfit i ripped my closet apart I came up with a light blue low cut silk shirt and black capri pants. And walked back out to Sai who had picked up the book he gave me and was looking thru it. I reached over his shoulder and swiped it from his hand.

"Come on lets go." I laughed book still in hand I slipped it in my shoulder bag with my keys opened the closet by the door and pulled out my favorite heeled shoes we left after Sai put his boots on hand in hand across town.

"Why did you bring the book?" He asked curiosity getting the better of him.

"To show Iruka I tell Iruka everything and want to show him just how good you are he's been bugging me to show him some of your work. But I felt wrong about taking him to your place to show him your place was my private sanctuary and guarded it jealously."I admitted he just smiled and let it drop. We made it to the Hatake compound Sai was in awe he had obviously never been here it was a breath taking old house traditional gardens well kept by Iruka. I laughed pulling him in to the house.

"Ru I'm home!" I called into the house

"Were in here Hana" Kakashi's voice boomed calling me my nickname I loved being Kakashi's flower I lead Sai into the house he stared in awe he'd never been in a actual home to visit It was so new to him. I walked in to the dining area Kakashi Naruto and Sasuke (damn) sat around the table.

"Hi Sakura" Naruto and Sasuke said together

"Hello little brother." I gave Naruto just smiling at him.

"Hi Kashi." I said ignoring the Uchiha kissed the unmasked cheek of the man I considered a father.

"Hello my sweet Hana how was your day?" he smiled nodding a greeting to Sai.

"Good I'm gonna go help Ru." I said setting my bag near Sai who voiced his hello. I slipped into the kitchen with Iruka still heard every word they said. I jumped in to help Iruka cook we didn't speak just listened.

"Kakashi-sempai good evening thank you for the invite to dinner." he told the older former ANBU and sat near him.

"Hey Sai your family your always welcome my boy you are like Naruto to me another son only you are defiantly more like me then that one is takes after his mother."Kakashi replied only to have the man next to me yell Indignant.

"I heard that Kakashi! I still think he's your fault." I heard Sai's soft laugh and sighed if he could remain normal so could I. So I whispered to Iruka the entire story of yesterday he listen patiently as I recounted everything and how annoyed I was with Sasuke how he just didn't seem to get that I didn't love him anymore that had died long ago and something stronger was put in its stead. He smiled with motherly sympathy. Then we fell silent once more.

"Your gardens are magnificent Kakashi-sempai I've never had the pleasure of seeing such aesthetically pleasing home." Iruka left the kitchen with the first round of food.

"Ah Iruka's the one who takes care of the gardens." I followed Iruka with more food saw Sai stand and bow to Iruka.

"Its a pleasure Iruka Hakate-san I'm Sai."

"It's lovely to meet you I heard you like the garden."Iruka laughed adding. "And please just call me Iruka. You have such lovely manners wherever did you learn them?"

"Yes your gardens are beautiful you have a fine eye for detail." Iruka blushed a little Sai continued answering Iruka. "I hope you'll forgive me for being unable to answer your question I truly do not know where I was taught manners but Sakura seems to have brought what little i know about politeness out me. Trust me a year ago I would have probably ended up offending you with my backwards ways." He inclined his head Iruka looked him up and down.

"Your a handsome young man I would have forgiven you I do believe you are even most handsome young man I've seen since I was young" Iruka said dreamily then turned on me. "How come you never told me how handsome he was I can't get my vicarious dating thru you if you don't tell me these important details." I had forgotten all about Sasuke sitting in the room when I pouted back.

"Maybe because I wanted to keep your claws outa him any pretty boy I bring home is bound and chained till your bishi fetish is calm." We laughed bouncing back in the kitchen bringing out the rest of the food the boys started serving themselves I brought out some sake to drink with dinner and pored all but Sasuke a drink I sat the small container in front of him indicating that I wasn't his slave and do it himself. Sai seeing his glare slid over to let me sit by Kakashi keeping me from the hate poring off Sasuke. He was livid Iruka tried to defuse the situation.

"Sai you can remove your coat if you'd like." Sai looked at him then glanced at Kakashi

"It's ok Sai Ruka knows." Sai nodded stood removed the coat sat it near my bag. He turned back to the table and sat , Sasuke had paled seeing Sai's ANBU tattoo I almost busted up laughing poor civilian took Sai's ANBU status like a slap. Since the war Sasuke's chakra was sealed off from his use he'd never get past Genin.

"If you don't mind Sai how old were you?" Iruka asked

"I was Genin at 5 Chunnin at 7 Jounin at 10 and ANBU at 14." Iruka looked shocked covering his mouth.

"But what about..." Sai cut him off knowing what he was asking everyone asked when the found out.

"I don't remember anything before I was 5 or that was the guess I don't know how old I really am no parents no past other then death and murder not even a name Iruka 'Sai' is only a random name picked for me when I started on team 7. To Danzo I was nothing but an empty canvas that he could repaint over and over. That's what I became it was my only option to live if I'm not mistaken I think I'm close to Kakashi-sempai's record number of kills." Sai paused Iruka was crying. "I am not excusing what I've done nor am I looking for pity I am merely answering the questions you will ask next everyone asks them your not the only one." Sai stated.

"I didn't .. mean." Iruka started again Sai cut him off.

"No you didn't offend me Iruka you are just curious I know its strange a person growing up with nothing no home no family no name to even call yourself in the dark while they train the terror out of you. I was put thru intense physical, mental training so I wouldn't have any feelings I was lucky I was able to burry them so deep I wouldn't have been able to survive I don't know how you did it all those years Kakashi-sempai." he looked at the older man with respect.

"Ah Sai you do understand how I did it I was just like you shut myself off from all feeling all pain I was just as emotionless as you that why even now I ware this." he paused pulling the mask up. "I was just as deep in the hole I put on a charade for everyone around me just like you the mask the porn the fake smile. Just to hide everything your alone in it and even when you find a glimmer of hope you push it away you deny and fight to keep your sanity." Kakashi looked up at Iruka and gave a sad smile Sai nodded

"As much as it hurts to love them it hurts more to be away from them tares your already thin armor even more. God when they cry it rips your world down." Sai added glancing at me then at Kakashi

"You poor boy you've had nothing." I looked up Iruka had tears pouring down his face Sai looked horror struck at making him cry.

"Please don't cry for me I'm not.." Sai started only to have two forms pouncing him squeezing him in a hug. Iruka being the doting mother couldn't stand to see any child suffer and the suffering Sai had went thru was so extreme that Iruka couldn't help but hug him especially with the uncanny resemblance to his husband not physical but emotional traumatic past Sai panicked looking over my head as I clung to him Kakashi didn't speak. I still don't know what passed between the two but Sai sighed and put a comforting arm around ma and Iruka.

"Please you two don't cry things are not so bad for me know I found something worth feeling for love. I'm in love with a beautiful intelligent strong woman who made me see light and truth for the first time. Now stop come on no more tears." he spoke gently soothing our tears then added. "Come now I have proof I would like to show you something, Sakura the book." I jumped up realizing what he was getting at I reached in to my bag and pulled it out handing it to Sai who handed it to Iruka.

"Look this is my heart." he said it softly reverently Iruka opened the book glanced up at Sai who nodded then Iruka was hooked slowly looking page by page he reached the middle of the book looked up at me shut the book and handed it to me.

"Sakura you were right about this one forgive me."

"Ru there is nothing to forgive you just love me your a parent to me your just looking out for me you don't want me to get hurt again like the last time I gave my heart away." I looked pointedly at Sasuke then added. " I learned from that mistake it made me stronger I was able to move on find new love someone who appreciates and understands me without words, I know you understand what I mean you have the same thing with Kashi." I turned to the copy ninja who smiled I continued turning back to Iruka spying Sasuke not caring any more he was here he was gonna know we were together sooner or later I'd rather it be now . "You once told me to find the person who fills my mind heart and soul that my true love was the one who made me feel complete. You were right its almost like a puzzle piece fitting with another. The toxic first love I had did nothing for me it gave me a momentary high but it is nothing compared to the high of finding your soul mate. The peace is wonderful." I smiled at Sai reaching out with a finger and tracing his ANBU tattoo absently. Then leaned into the arm kissing it lightly holding the book tight Sai just laughed.

"Nah you only love the mint smell." he chuckled.

"Get it right love you smell like charcoal, mint, and rain its a odd combo but its so utterly you its perfect its you nothing else Sai just you I love you." He laughed again sneaking his arm around my and pulled me into his lap.

"I love you to Sakura." kissing my forehead softly. I clung to him fitting perfectly into his body.

"I see you are puzzle pieces." Iruka said I looked up and over into his brown eyes and saw me and Sai reflected in them molding into one another perfectly. I smiled at the soft brown eyes shifting in Sai's lap to wrap my arms around him i sat in my boyfriend's lap hugging My surrogate Mom.

"From my Iruka Sai that means welcome to the family! And if you hurt her you'll die a very slow painful death." Kakashi said

"Kakashi-sempai If i hurt her I hurt myself, I will never hurt her as long as I live I cannot stand to see her cry it breaks me I would do anything to see her smile." Sai gave the man I called Mom a real true smile.

"Damn I can see why you've hidden this one from me!" Iruka said becoming bedazzled by Sai's smile. I pulled away from Iruka sitting back into Sai's lap fully turning to look at him.

"I know He has the most amazing smile when he gives a real one they make me melt and become so dizzy I can't walk straight but lucky for me I got a strong boyfriend who can carry me whenever he does it." I said fondly I was rewarded with another dazzling smile.

" I'm a lucky man then i get to carry the princess around." He chuckled Iruka and Kakashi and Naruto who had been really quiet all laughed I laughed tears stung my eyes I wiped my eyes glancing up I saw Iruka start to clear the table I eeped standing up untangling my self from Sai's arms putting the book back in my bag and started picking up dishes to.

"Need help?" Sai asked I smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Its ok it gives me and Ru some bonding time we enjoy cooking for our family so clean up is never a problem." I said leaning over to brush my lips on his forehead. I picked up the cups and empty sake bottle my eyes settled on Sasuke i had forgotten he was even there he looked paler then normal frustrated, mad, and sad all at once I paid no attention to him continued in to the kitchen I turned on the small radio our favorite love song station played, walking over to help Iruka hand wash all the plates he never put Kakashi's mother's dishes in the dishwasher always washed them by hand we swayed and sang as we worked. We didn't see four amused males watching us we sang and swayed to the music working in a domestic scene. My favorite son came on I sang louder feeling the music again for the first time in a long time. I stepped away dancing by myself swaying slowly. Voice raised in emotion it was a letting go song learning to love again song it was true to my situation.

Car is parked, bags are packed

But what kind of heart doesn't look back

At the comfortable glow from the porch

The one I will still call yours

All those words came undone

And now I'm not the only one

Facing the ghosts that decide

If the fire inside still burns

All I have, all I need

He's the air I would kill to breathe

Holds my love in his hands

Still I'm searching for something

Out of breath

I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again

I'll breathe again

Open up next to you

And my secrets become your truth

And the distance between

That was sheltering me comes in full view

Hang my head, break my heart

Built from all I have torn apart

And my burden to bear

Is a love I can't carry anymore

All I have, all I need

He's the air I would kill to breathe

Holds my love in his hands

Still I'm searching for something

Out of breath

I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again

It hurts to be here

I only wanted love from you

It hurts to be here

What am I gonna do?

All I have, all I need

He's the air I would kill to breathe

Holds my love in his hands

Still I'm searching

All I have, all I need

He's the air I would kill to breathe

Holds my love in his hands

Still I'm searching for something

Out of breath

I am left hoping someday I'll breathe again

I'll breathe again

I had hurt for so long but now it was better then I had been in a long time I could breath again. I smiled stretching my arms over my head.

"Come on love struck help me." Iruka laughed I giggled back both of us still not seeing the men lounging in the door . A song played Iruka paused and tears rolled down his face he shivered I gasped.

"Ru what's wrong?"

"Its that song sweetie it was the first song Kakashi danced with me to during our second date he had just told me his childhood and my heart ached I wished i could go back in time and hold him and tell him that one day there will be someone to love him. Every time I hear it it reminds me the pain he went thru it fits him. It also fits your Sai they were both so alone." he cried I held the man who was like another mother to me his arms clung to me for support.

"Hush Ru I know exactly how you feel I would give anything to go back and show Sai that there is love hold the poor black haired little boy who grew up knowing nothing but pain. We can't do it thou all we can do is heal them every time they come home from a S-rank mission covered in blood help them see that there is love and light. That is what we can do for them wash the blood away and hold them show them that even thou they are covered in blood there is still someone who loves them. You know better then I how hard S-rank missions are on ANBU I have only see Sai come home from 2 they were after he got his emotions back it made me fall even deeper for him. I wanted to wash the blood from him and sooth the ache he felt. So i did he allowed me to wash the blood from his body and put his heart back. He trusted me with the most important thing he had and I thank every god ever that I get to be the person he lets in lets his guard down for enough to see the person under the mask." I spoke emotionally holding Iruka

"Strange isn't it we fell for such similar men they both hide such good hearts from the world but allow us to see them as they are how did we get so lucky?" Iruka sniffed

"I don't know Ru but I'm glad I'm glad. I can't imagine a life without him I may have had to go thru heart ache to find my soul mate but I wouldn't change a thing he showed me that I can live that I could move on and be happier. He left those damn ROOT people helped hunt Danzo down help remove him forever so that other kids wouldn't have to be put thru the training he was. He took the risks during battle to keep me from getting hurt I can't tell you how many times he was poisoned saving my ass. But I'm glad he showed me that side of him i got to see his heart." I patted the man in my arms again.

"Ninja men so egotistical!" He laughed I nodded

"Yes but that's part of their charm or we would never have fallen for Ninja we love that they sacrifice themselves to save what they care about at least our Ninja's would." I added Iruka laughed

"Yes your right how did you get smarter then me?" Iruka asked

" I had the best Mother figure ever he taught me everything I know he helped me thru a very tough time when I had my heart broken and my parents died. Always stood with me and a scary Father figure who would kill for me who would rip the world apart just because it hurt me. Dang I never realized how true that saying was till now." I laughed

"Which one?" Iruka inquired

" 'A girl will always fall for the guys that are like her father' It's true I fell for a man that is exactly like Kakashi. Sai would do anything for me just like Kashi would." I laughed Iruka joined me.

"That's probably why I like him. He'll take care of you like no other puts me at ease." Iruka put in setting us to laugh harder.

"They have a two second rebound don't they Kakashi-chichi-ue ." Naruto's voice piped making us spin and blush together. Kakashi smiled walking foreword placing a arm around both of us kissing me first then Iruka.

"Yes Naruto but that is why we love them." he said finally the door bell rang Iruka escaped Kakashi's arms but I was still trapped holding a now shaking Kakashi they heard every word I knew he needed to hold someone. I peaked over his shoulder saw Iruka leading a crying Ino in the room freaking I pulled up Kakashi's mask Ino did not have the privilege to see my father without his mask. Kakashi snapped out of he thoughts setting me on my feet so I could move to my best friend She sobbed on my shoulder.

"Ino what happened?" I reached my healing Chakra over her checking for injury finding what she was crying about I added. "How long Ino?"

"Day before yesterday I noticed it was a week late I took 5 tests all positive i was freaking I waited took 10 yesterday I was gonna ask you but then Sai appeared and knew you deserved some time alone with him I wanted you guys to get together I mean god you've been in love with each other for 3 years. I also knew you were working today but I was scared you'd be mad at me for not telling you I've been a mess without you." She sobbed I sighed unable to stay mad at my trembling friend.

"Ino-chan Rocky road or Mint chocolate chip?" Iruka asked her understanding my questions.

"Rocky Road please Iru-ookasan." She spoke the pet name the other girls called Iruka he mothered everyone the girls from my age loved him dearly Ino was at the top of the list of those who loved Iruka. He busied himself with pulling out Icecream and dishing some out for the troubled girl.

"Ino I love you you should have just told me I would have dropped everything to help you thru this you aren't alone." I sighed still holding her. Sai walked up and placed a hand on her head.

"Hey Beautiful I appreciate your concern for our love life but you needed her more then me that much is clear I hope I am not so selfish that I would keep her from you. I owe you a lot you accepted my idioticness almost as quickly as Sakura did you put up with my mouth and constant questions you are a good friend to me." Sai ruffled her blond locks speaking with his old condescending tone. I reached over to clobber him but Ino busted up laughing looking up at him.

"You haven't changed at all your still a cocky ass hole insulting everyone left and right haven't I told you It's rude to call women Ugly like that. I'm surprised at Sakura for not killing you for that one." she laughed.

"Oh I'm sure I'll be hit on the way home and made to sleep alone on the sofa in my own apartment." he laughed giving Ino a small real smile. She patted his cheek in mock sympathy. Iruka handed her the Icecream he dished for her she ate a bite then spoke.

"Awe somehow I'm not sorry for you you need her to keep you in line with those punches of hers. Ah between you and Jiraiya-sama the pot holes in Konoha are growing. You guys are perfect for each other." she smiled shaking her head I smiled at Sai he managed to make a upset Ino smile in record time He shrugged kissing my forehead sweetly.

"When are you gonna tell Choji?" I asked Sai's eyebrow shot up getting the conversation he nodded to Kakashi who had also assumed the same thing as him Kakashi nodded damn geniuses had guessed dead on when I first asked how long. Naruto and Sasuke still looked confused.

" I can't tell him he'll be so mad I've been out of the house so much the last few days hiding the tests. And kids I don't know if he even wants em. We were happy just the two of us. I don't want to mess up what we have." She replied devouring Icecream Naruto gasped getting it Sasuke still looked confused I about laughed and everyone thought Naruto was dense.

"You have to tell him your married you can't avoid him forever. He has a right to know he'll be so happy Ino." I said soothingly

"Choji loves everyone how could he not want to know. I'm an emotionless bastard and I would want to know this is big Ino." Sai said softly using her name in a rare show of affection to her surprising her with his observations on her husband.

"Sai's right Ino he's mostly always right damn genius bastard like Shikamaru and Kakashi-chichi-ue. Choji would be mad that you didn't tell him right away but he'll. Forgive you then there will be no stopping his enthusiasm" Naruto spoke up beaming at Ino. She gave a small smile back and asked.

"Would you all go with me?"

"I got a better Idea you eat your Icecream and Naruto will go get Choji you can speak to him here in a neutral place and well stay with you?" I said she smiled nodding

"Naruto please?" She asked the boy clad in orange.

"You got it Ino." he smiled forming hand sings creating 20 clones to sweep the town.

"We'll be back." They said in unison all 21 dispersed

"See Beautiful your not alone even if Choji isn't on board you got all of us to help we'll work it out. Nothing to be upset about I make enough as does Sakura and Naruto that the two of you will never be without and you can still work at the flower shop. There is plenty of room between my place and Sakura's that you'll have a home." Sai spoke softly to the blond girl clinging to a bowel of icecream. She looked up at the dark haired man.

"Your calling people ugly again not nice Sai. thank you it's nice to know i have you and Sakura backing me I knew deep down you were a push over." She smiled then added to me. "Don't let that one get away he's a good guy."

"I have no intention of it I'm kinda fond of him. He's rite you wont go without I'm more comfy at his place anyway you can just have my apartment. Your pay from the shop would cover the rent and I'd, We'd help with the rest." I said giving my best friend a half hug reaching behind me for Sai's strong hand I was no longer alone it was us together facing the world. I leaned into him letting him take my weight trusting he'd keep me up as i pulled my best friends hair tie out of her hair and started running my fingers thru it. She sighed letting me sooth her as Sai held me. He stood rock steady, ready for anything willing to help the small blond just because of my love for her. He would do everything he could for the two women who were sisters in their hearts he would take care of them use his sweat and blood to keep them safe and comfy.

"I love you Sai" I whispered

"And I love you and will do what it takes to insure your safety and happiness." He whispered back.

"I know you would just always come home to me don't get yourself killed I need you." I said sadly fingers running thru Ino's golden hair.

"Always my heart always. Genius remember love" he said simply squeezing me tight a small laugh in his voice I sighed

"And modest to." I gave a small laugh singing along with the radio that still played in the back round. Ino had finished her Icecream Iruka took the bowel rinsing it and sliding it in the dishwasher .

"Why don't we wait in the living room for Naruto and Choji-kun its comfier?" Iruka said after a moment.

"Good Idea Ru come on." I lead Ino and Sai out by the hand to the dinning room where Sai picked up his coat and my bag in one hand the others followed I sat Ino down on the Sofa Sai sat the bag and coat near her at the edge of the sofa then walked around and sat beside her I sat in his lap easily fitting comfortably into him facing Ino who laid her head in my lap Sasuke somewhere behind me probably near the wall, Kakashi and Iruka cuddled in the same fashion in the deep leather chair. I stroked Ino's hair as we waited. Naruto came back and found us in this fashion a half hour later followed by a panicking Choji. He kneeled in front of his wife who had her face buried in my lap as I stroked her hair.

"Ino what's wrong love?" he asked voice softly breaking she sobbed again at his voice shaking.

"Ino you need to face him you must tell him we are here." I spoke she sat up still not turning to Choji but it was progress.

"We are behind you whatever happens." Sai added she seemed to get more courage she turned to face Choji but unable to meet his eyes.

"I ... I ...have something to tell you... And I don't know how you'll react." She spoke strong but stumbled over her tounge. My hand twined in Sai's holding tight with hope for my friend.

"What is it love you can tell me anything and you've been acting strange the last few days is it me?" He asked scared Ino wrapped her arms around his neck.

"NO! Its not you its me Im um im" she broke off pulling away sitting back head down then added. "I'm pregnant were going to have a baby." all was quiet for a second.

"Is that all you don't hate me don't want to leave me.?" Choji asked tentitively

"No i was afraid to tell you." Ino cried

"What are you kidding this is wonderful!" Choji jumped up pulling a torn Ino into his arms sweeping her up in a powerful hug then holding her higher his ear pressed to her belly

"Amazing! how far along!" he cried with joy a stunned Ino could only hang on as her husband pulled her up.

"Three weeks by my estimate big guy now put the future mother of my niece or nephew down before you get so exited you crush em." I smiled using strict hospital matron voice on him he grinned at me obliging sitting Ino's belly still pressed firmly to his ear but loosened his hold still holding her but more gentile.

"Why were you so afraid to tell me? Now my mom and Sakura will get off my case about baby's for a while at least." he chuckled happy i cuffed his head in a mock slap

"Smart ass you spend to much time with Shikamaru." I laughed settling into Sai arm around his neck.

" I well everything has been good just the two of us I was starting to think you didn't want kids and well I heard hormones were bad but this is ridiculous I got it in to my head that you wouldn't want me or the baby so I freaked and kept running away every time I saw you alone." Ino stated still shell shocked he hands slowly reaching around his head to hold him to their unborn child tears stung my eyes happy for my friends unwarranted fears Sai's free hand brushed them away.

"Your so silly love I don't care if we have one a million or none as long as I can spend the rest of my life with you." Choji spoke softly

"That's What Sai and Sakura told me, but I was still scared." she sobered up more sounding more like herself. The couple fell silent enjoying there moment the rest of us let them.

"Ah Sai I want you to take a look at something if you will I found them in the Attic while cleaning. No one in town can tell me anything about them I've tried everyone I can think of but no one can tell me shit about them I figured if any one could you could." Kakashi spoke untangling from Iruka reaching behind one of the book cases and pulling out a large flat object Sai's eyebrow stuck up intrigued obviously guessing at the object.

"Sure Kakashi-sempai anything." He slid me off his lap as Kakashi put the object on the coffee table in front of Sai. Sai slid the book open and gasped he fumbled at his side pulling out his armored glasses case from his pocket. He slid the silver frames on his face slipping the case back studying the paintings Kakashi found. He held each one up to the light taking in the strokes they were all traditional art work all land scapes . He looked up at Kakashi seriously once he was done studying them.

"These are amazing but fake all but this one." he said pointing to the one he had separated from the bunch a cherry blossom tree then added. "They are impressive forgeries but forgeries none the less the paint viscosity is wrong on all of them they were done in a hurry no care for the small detail bent on making money. Now if you'll really tell me how you found them the truth not your story" Sai cocked a eye brow at Kakashi who laughed.

"Can't hide anything from you can I." Kakashi replied.

"No your a good liar to everyone but another trained liar. But I know the artist who did these monstrosity's I know his style I may not have a Sharingan but I do have a photographic memory I see it I remember it. And I also know for a fact that this was sold a long time ago." Sai said picking up the one he deemed real I looked at it gasping he had done it.

"How do you know that Sai?" Iruka asked

"Because he painted it Ru." I answered for Sai receiving several weird looks I shrugged.

"I've spent the last year starring at his paintings in his apartment the style and strokes are his I can always tell. Thou I'm better at recognizing his sketches but i saw the first attempt of this one." I said simply Sai smiled proud that I could spot his work. I looked at the others nothing popped.

"They look heavy nice but there's something strange about them or is that I'm use to looking at your stuff?" I added.

"No your rite the reason they look heavy is because the artist didn't thin the paint out was lumpy when it was used that's why its rough." Sai replied looking impressed I blushed.

"See perfect for each other!" Ino piped everyone laughed.

" Ah I see well yes I didn't find them in the attic as you said Sai. I found them a few months ago in cloud country a small rundown shack there was an easel and paint galore brushes strewn about found these by a body it was aged no face hardly left. I brought them back." Kakashi stated.

"I see well that's good he must have stole it from the manor then." Sai replied I laid a hand on Sai's arm.

"Did you know him Sai?" I asked tentitively

"Yes he was a thief he stole art from artists and turned them into a profit for himself he hated that he could never take any of mine directly from me he must have resorted to stealing the least of my work from a rich family this belonged to I painted it for the lords four year old daughter after she caught me drawing by the river near their property I was passing thru on a mission years ago. She convinced the lord to let me pass for a painting I agreed that was the last painting I've given away. I occasionally sell one if i need the money for supplies or if i have to many cluttering the storage area." Sai nodded giving the story with contempt. Iruka was looking longingly at the painting Sai glanced at the teacher.

"If you like it I'll frame it again for you and you can hang it up." Sai told the brown haired man who blushed then boldly stood tiptoe to whisper in Sai's ear who laughed .

"It would be a honor for me to do that as I said before It is beautiful here and would love to spend hours sketching and painting the house and grounds." Sai replied to the now smiling Iruka

"I don't know about that the Uchiha and Hyuuga manors are much more splendid then our home." Iruka stuttered

"That is what makes it beautiful Iruka its a home it beacons a person like myself that never had a home with warmth and light. Sakura became my home she became that warmth and life but to see that around a place fills my soul with peace. The Uchiha and Hyuuga manors while stunning cannot hold a candle to the shear beauty of this home. " Sai gave Iruka his truest sweetest smile Iruka teared at it and hugged Sai again. Sai allowed the older man to hug him looking over to Kakashi they shared a long look of understanding.

"I think what my dear Iruka wants to say but can't find the words for. He and myself would like you to consider the compound your home your welcome to come and go as you please draw and paint as you like there are plenty of rooms you can store some supplies here and have on hand for your leisure. And you wont have to waste your money on a storage area just move it all here. " Kakashi said placing a hand on Sai's shoulder both me and Naruto had rooms here at the compound Sasuke who still hadn't proved himself to Kakashi didn't but was allowed to stay in Naruto's room on occasion Kakashi was giving Sai a place to call home.

" Wow Kakashi-sempai I don't know what to say I never have I.." He broke off unable to say anything.

"I told you Sai all these years I've come to see you as a son and judging from the death grip Ruka has on you so does he. So just hug me and move your art stuff in and lets move on also quit with the sempai stuff Kakashi is fine as is Kashi even Kakashi-chichi-ue like the brat calls me. Besides I need to get grand kids somehow I fully expect you to marry that girl I love like a daughter." Kakashi laughed Sai stared at his sempai emotion rolling thru him tears rolled down my cheek Ino held my hand from her place on Choji's lap. Sai threw his arm around the older Jounin laughing a true pure happy laugh Kakashi hugged him back the three men a jumble of laughing. Naruto feeling left out pushed in the hug welcomed by the three they became a four person hug. A tan arm reached out and pulled me in to the mass of men I laughed loving my unconventional family. They accepted my choice of men welcoming him in to the fold as one of broke apart.

"We should go Choji were interrupting family time." Ino said dragging Choji out waving to us all.

"I don't think you would have had to worrie about grandchildren Kashi I' sure Sakura will find someone to have children with." Sai laughed

"Oh so you want me to have another man's children?" I questioned my boyfriend.

"I no but Sakura I have no last name to offer our children or you for that matter Sai isn't even my first name! How can I ask you to marry me when I have no name to give you" Sai dropped his eyes I laughed

"Sai we had this discussion yesterday I don't care about names when you ask I'll say yes regardless we can always create a new name for our family we can legally take any we pick but I'm pretty sure Kakashi was hinting to you he'd like us to take Hakate. Am I rite Kashi."I asked Sai looked at the copy nin

"That's my girl! your smarter then that Sai you should have gotten that. She is right we want you to take Hakate as your last name and then give that to Sakura when you marry I highly expect my grand children will be genius level based on both your inelegance and artistic ability and sweet and loving from my little Hana they will be the envy of all parents and grandparents." Kakashi spoke heartily fondly of the nonexistent children.

"You mean you want me to be a real member of the family.." Sai asked pale.

"Isn't that what Chichi-ue Said Nii-san? " Naruto spoke up Sai's eyes widened at being addressed as big brother by Naruto. Sai was overwhelmed he lost balance sitting heavily on the floor face buried in his hands shoulders shaking.

" I'm not worthy of such a honor the acceptance I've found here is overwhelming. I would very much like to be Hakate I would do my best to uphold the Hakate name and make you proud you chose me." Sai said looking up tears pouring down his face. I was the first to hug the vulnerable Sai followed by Iruka then Naruto and Kakashi we gathered around him. Kakashi ruffled his hair making Sai look at him.

"Sai you are already upholding the Hakate name and we are already proud you'll carry it. We'll go speak with Tsunade in the morning and work it out she owes me a favor then you can find a room that suits your art. I'll help you start moving stuff in while Sakura and Iruka are at work tomorrow." Sai nodded unable to speak. I rubbed his back lovingly

"Come on sweetie lets go to bed we can sleep in my room here instead of going back to one of the apartments." I said pulling him up.

"As you wish love." he reached over for his coat and my bag.

"I'll get you a pair of Kakashi's pants to ware to bed Sai. I'd say Naruto's but your much taller then him Kakashi's will fit better there isn't much height between the two of you. " Iruka volunteered

"Thank you Ruka." Sai said tentative about addressing Iruka as such he knew Kakashi for years but Iruka he just meet.

"Of corse sweetie." Iruka beamed smiling up at Sai we followed him to his and Kakashi's room Iruka went in and retrieved the pants and handed them to Sai without word sweeping by with a smile I led Sai to my room. My four poster queen sized bed took up an entire wall.

"Sorry about the girly bed but Kakashi said if his princess was sleeping in his home she was gonna sleep like a princess and not on a normal bed. So he went out and chose it I think Iruka picked the sheets but we can get something more neutral if you want."

"I don't care about color as long as I get to share that bed with you." He smiled setting His borrowed pants on the bed then dumping his coat and my bag on the table next to the bed. I walked over to my dresser and pulled out a pair of my silk pj's short's and tank top. Dancing in to my conjoining private bathroom and closing the door. I striped to my panties washed my face scrubbing it with my face wash then moisturizer slid into my jammies and headed back out to the bed room. Sai stood at the window clad in only Kakashi's pants I stoped to admire his shirtless torso.

"Ready for bed Sai?" I asked smiling he turned at my voice his face split in a wicked grin eyes trailing over my body braless breasts in the silk down my body just taking his time as if he wanted to memorize me standing there A shiver racked thru my body at the predatory gleam in his dark eyes that held such promise.

"When ever you are love." He growled in a sexy deep voice I walked up to the bed crawling in and slid between the sheets.

"You coming I'm cold." I said turning to face him he didn't need another invitation but jumped up in to the bed with me and pulled me flush agents his warm bare chest. I sighed and settled into his arms content. I leaned up and kissed his jaw with a muttered.

"Good night Sai I love you." then settled in his strong arms allowing myself to fall asleep to his heartbeat... I barley heard his muttered.

"Good night ugly I love you to." before passing out deeply...


	3. Note

Greetings fans,

I know it has been a long time since I updated unfortunately I find my self with little time to dedicate to the art of fan fiction. I ask if any one wants to adopt any of my story's please contact me I feel that I'm no longer able to continue any of them, as much as I hate to abandon them I feel I just cannot dedicate myself to them the way I use to. This saddens me because I have spent so much time on them 'Where you go' and 'Rule of law' were years of writing and getting things the way I liked them and it took me a long time to work up the courage to actually post them for the world to see. I just feel I have neglected them for so long that I cannot even remember where I wanted them to go. So I ask for someone to please take them and make them shine again.

Sincerest apologies

~Thatz~


End file.
